villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki
Hey everybody, this is a proposal to have Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki who already have the pure evil category listed on his page be officially approved. Since Momoshiki’s actions differ slightly in the movie, manga, and anime. I’ll cover his actions in the movie and manga. The movie and manga are canon material. The anime is also canon material (in the arc that he appears in) but adds in non-canon narratives. I haven’t seen too much of the Boruto anime because I am not too interested in the anime. So to wrap up my point, all three media cover the same narrative, but I’ll be focus mostly on his actions in manga and movie since the both plots are identical. And one more thing, the proposal will also cover his extended role in the manga since he continues to play a role after his death while the movie did not have that. Okay, with that clarified, we can move on the rest of the proposal. What’s the work? Naruto is an anime and manga based upon Naruto who aspires to become the Hokage. With Naruto as Hokage after the events of Shippuden, Naruto has a son called Boruto. From this point on the story focuses on Boruto and his journey to becoming a powerful ninja. The story is overall a shonen with many fights and action taking place. Who is he? Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He is a powerful extraterrestrial being that wants chakra from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He is also Boruto’s first major enemy as the latter is becoming a powerful ninja. What have he done? Momoshiki is first seen witnessing his subordinate, Kinshiki fight Sasuke. After their fight ended and Sasuke returned to the world where the Leaf Ninjas are at, Momoshiki and Kinshiki follows him to that world. Upon entering Naruto’s world, Momoshiki and Kinshiki defeats Killer B and the Eight-Tails, and steals their chakra which left the man in a coma. Momoshiki and Kinshiki then attack the Hidden Leaf Village and interrupts the Chunin Exams by going after Naruto for Nine-Tails chakra. As he is attacking the stadium, Momoshiki attacks Naruto and reveals to him and his people that he intends to absorb Kaguya’s chakra for himself. Knowing that the people in Naruto’s world have Kaguya’s chakra, Momoshiki’s end goal would have resulted in killing off every person and being in the world. Before capturing Naruto, Momoshiki attempts to unleash a powerful chakra attack on the village which would have killed everyone. However, his attack is thwarted. After capturing Naruto and going to another world, Momoshiki takes out his chakra slowly which leaves Naruto in significant pain. The five kage, Sasuke, and Boruto then appear in this other world where they try to save Naruto from Momoshiki and Kinshiki. During the fight Kinshiki tried to defend Momoshiki and fight off the enemy; however, Momoshiki’s response to Kinshiki’s actions were to turn him into a chakra fruit and eat him. Momoshiki soon underwent a power-boost and overwhelmed his enemies easily. Momoshiki also fought against Naruto and Sasuke and manages to maintain his strength. During the fight, Boruto and Naruto created a powerful rasengan and Momoshiki created a powerful chakra technique similar to the rasengan. Their techniques clashed but Momoshiki was overwhelmed by Boruto’s technique resulting in his rasengan completely decimating and killing him in the process. In the manga and the canon anime, Momoshiki’s spirit visits Boruto as he gets the kama seal. Momoshiki also warns Boruto that one day he will lose everything. Since then, Momoshiki’s spirit remains with Boruto’s kama seal. Jigen speculates that Momoshiki intends to make Boruto his vessel. Heinous Standards The heinous standard by the time the story reaches Boruto: Next Generations is already high. Momoshiki attempted to destroy the entire Hidden Leaf Village with his powerful chakra technique. His reason for doing so… is for no other reason than just being sadistic. Destroying a village or even attempting to do anything like that puts a villain high on the heinous standards within the story. Especially in Momoshiki's situation where he was so close to nearly obliterating the entire village with that powerful attack. Momoshiki’s end goal was to also absorb all of Kaguya’s chakra into himself. The result of that would have resulted in killing all living beings in Naruto’s world since every being have Kaguya’s chakra (since she is the progenitor of chakra in Naruto's world). His method of doing so would have started when he captured the nine-tails after painfully taking it out of Naruto and then use that power to take chakra from all the living beings in Naruto’s world. Unlike most Naruto villains who had smaller scale goals sans many of the more powerful villains, Momoshiki’s intentions would have resulted in the destruction of the entire world. His goals are no different than that of Madara’s, Obito’s, Black Zetsu’s, Kaguya’s, or Toneri’s who all had the same intentions on the global scale (which would have endangered everyone). Only difference between those five and Momoshiki is that they all have mitigating factors in their villainy while Momoshiki has none. Also, he committed torture as he slowly took the nine-tails chakra out of Naruto painfully. In addition, he also turned his loyal subordinate Kinshiki into a chakra fruit to eat without hesitating or even feeling bad about it. Overall, he attempted to destroy an entire village and his end goal would have ended up with everyone dead. He was very competent towards destroying the village and eventually the entire world and was a humongous threat to everyone. He clears the heinous standards. Mitigating Factors Momoshiki does not have any mitigating factors. With his teammate, Kinshiki, it was a partners in crime situation. But, eventually Momoshiki ended up killing him and consumed him for a power-up. He did that and not have a shred of care or remorse. Since the movie and going into the manga, Momoshiki also warned Boruto that he will lose everything. This is just a general warning meant to terrify Boruto, there is no hint of care coming from Momoshiki. And even though Momoshiki still lingers around Boruto because of the kama seal, "Jigen" (or Isshiki) speculates that Momoshiki plans to make Boruto his vessel – similarly to how Jigen is Isshiki’s vessel. But even before all of that, Momoshiki tried to kill Boruto even though the latter was a kid. It shows that he has no restraint when it comes to harming or killing children. Overall, he has no mitigating factors or redeeming qualities. Verdict He presented a global threat no different than any of the other major Naruto villains and is as heinous as them, but unlike them he lacks redeeming qualities. So, I say he qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals